


[podfic] wretches and kings

by AgentMal



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blood as fertilizer, Cousin Incest, Dubious Consent, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon Fix-It, Soul Bond, This Is Not A Coercive Band-aid, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMal/pseuds/AgentMal
Summary: The herb makes a bond between the two black panthers. T'Challa and Erik work it out following the events of the BP movie. [Podfic Version]
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] wretches and kings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/gifts).
  * Inspired by [wretches and kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826548) by [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji). 



**Listen or Download[here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1TH737FpPCoLjODqnAK7zDoLLWg75kpiM)**

  
  


**Length:** 18:20

 **Text:** [wretches and kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826548)

 **Author:** [BabaTunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji)

 **Reader:** [AgentMal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMal/pseuds/AgentMal)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic, but hopefully the first of many. I just used my gaming headset mic and simple use of Audacity, so apologies for any quality issues. Feedback appreciated!


End file.
